The Struggle of Pain
by Hikari Teiruzu
Summary: Judai is recovered but Cobra immediately challenges him to a duel. Judai duels him but this wasn't what he expected. the sequel to Life on Line spiritshipping JxJ JohanxJudai
1. Chapter 1

The Struggle of Pain

**Summary: **After Judai is recovered, he is immediatly challenged to a duel by Professor Cobra. But this isn't an ordianry duel, this is a shadow game. Will Judai be able to win?

**Pairing: **JohanxJudai

**A/N: **As always I do not own GX.

* * *

"Nngh..." moaned Judai as he opened his eyes and saw a blunett next to him 

"J-Johan?"

"Hmm?" asked Johan. "What is it Judai-chan?"

"Why are you here?"

"To see you feeling better of course!"

Judai started to blush.

"T-t-t-thank you Johan." he stammered. "I'm feeling much better now."

"Thank goodness."

"Bzzzz...z.zz" buzzed the intercom.

"Judai Yuki, I challenge you to a duel, meet me near my lab but come only alone." said Cobra. "If you come with someone, that person or people...might be harmed."

The intercom turned off.

"Judai..."

"I'll go...but...don't go Johan..."

Judai got off the bed but when he took three steps, he fumbled.

"Oi, Judai, are you okay?" asked Johan. "Your injuries are still not recovered."

"I'm okay Johan." replied. Judai.

_'The truth is...I am not okay...but...Cobra says that if I bring somebody, like Johan, he will get hurt.'_

Judai left the building and went to Cobra's lab. There stood Cobra.

"I've been expecting, Yuki Judai." he said. "I'll show you the dueling area."

Cobra escorted him to a dueling arena. (1)

"We will be dueling here."

The two duelists got to a side of a field and got their Duel Disk ready.

"Duel!"

* * *

Me: It's short...but unlike the first story, this will be a bit longer...like around...15-25 chapters? Anyways, there are also times where I won't able to update so keep on wishing! 

1. The dueling arena in where cobra duels judai.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Me: I might skip the dueling part.

Judai: Why?

Me: I AM NOT WATCHING THAT DESTROYED VERSION THAT 4KIDS MADE IN ORDER TO DO IT!!!!! (I watch the dub version of giese vs. Johan to get the dueling part in L.o.L)

Judai: What's wrong with 4kids?

Me: THEY RUIN SHOWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

"Judai..." said Johan after Judai left the Infirmary. "You idiot...I told you...I will protect you even if if costs me my life...so that's why...I'm going with you..." 

Johan left the room.

----------

"Duel!" yelled Cobra and Judai.

**LP: 4000**

**LP: 4000**

"My move, I summon E-Hero Clayman in Defense Mode and end my turn." said Judai

**DEF: 2000**

"My move." said Cobra. "I summon Venom Snake in Attack Mode!"

**ATK: 1200**

"Once every turn, Venom Snake can put a Venom Counter in the opponent's side of the field."

A Venom Counter, which is a small, blue snake, appeared out of nowhere and bit Clayman. Cobra also said that if Venom Snake uses this effect, it can't attack so he places 2 cards facedown and uses a field spell, Venom Swamp.

The whole field turn into a wine-colored swamp mess.

"Also, during an end phase, a Venom Counter is placed on any monsters without the name of Venom."

"What?!" yelled Judai as another snake appeared and bit Clayman.

"For each counter, the monster loses 500 ATK points."

**ATK: 800**

**ATK: 300**

**ATK: 0**

"When the monster's attack points go to zero, the monster and the effect is destroyed."

Clayman exploded.

"Clayman!" yelled Judai.

"Judai...In this field...you will lose!"

-------------------

Johan is running in the halls of the Academy. He bumped into Sho and Kenzan.

"Hey, watch where you're-

"Have you seen Judai?" asked Johan.

"I saw him leaving the building." replied Sho.

"Thanks!"

Johan ran past them and said to himself

_"No matter if I get harmed or what...I will protect you Judai!"_

He ran as fast as he could and he got out of the building.

"Kuri, Kuri!" yelled Hane Kuriboh.

"Kuriboh!"

Hane Kuriboh started to talk 'Kuriboh' to Johan and gasped.

"It's a shadow game?"

Kuriboh nodded.

"Oh no...Judai...I'M COMING!"

* * *

Me: You can tell Johan loves Judai very much!

Johan: Yeah...but why am I going to Judai's dueling spot even though I will get harmed?

Me: That's what semes do if their precious uke is in danger or such. They will do anything that will cost their life to save them.

Johan: Sigh...

Me: Review and Judai will be supported and win the duel.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Me: This is uploaded on the weekends! I usually make them short for an odd reason but I don't care as long as my fans are supporting me with reviews!

Judai: The only thing you've been doing was watching 13 episodes of Lucky Star, 2 episodes of D.Gray-man, watching episode 46 of Naruto Shippuden and read the 388 manga, going to wikipedia to drool over the wii, looking at tons of fanart at devArt.

Me: I'm just addicted to watching all of those.

Judai: Also, not to mention that you gave your brother $20 bucks cause you lost a bet and being-

Me: Let's get this chapter started! I also don't own Lucky Star, DGM, Naruto, Wikipedia, Wii, or DevArt. I do own that used-to-be-my $20.

* * *

_"This field's feeling is giving me the creeps..." _thought Judai as he is struggling. 

"So...you're not used to this field?" asked Cobra.

"Well...all the field spell's I've been in, this one has got to be the creepiest one."

Cobra chuckled a bit.

"Hehe, because this is a shadow game!"

"What?!" yelled Judai with a look of disbelief

The whole field turned into a black hole-ish looking area that was cold and lifeless. Judai shivered but focused on his turn.

"My turn!" he yelled as he drew a card.

"I play Polymerazation (sp?) to fuse E-Hero Sparkman and E-Hero Edgeman (They call Bladedge that in Japanese) to make E-Hero Plasma Viceman!"

**ATK: 2800**

"Attack!"

Plasma Viceman went to Venom Cobra and shocked it and it was destroyed.

**LP: 2400**

**LP: 4000**

-----------------------

Johan managed to get in front of Cobra's lab.

"Judai...wait for me..." he said as he went in.

Little did he know that a certain 'someone' noticed Johan's entry and mumbled something on his earphone.

A few mintues later, a duelist appeared in front of Johan. He was wearing an Obelisk Blue blazer and

"Master Cobra doesn't like to be interrupted when he's dueling so I'll just have to punish you!" he said.

_"Grrr...Cobra...damn you..." _thought Johan as he activated his Duel Disk.

-------------------------

"Impressive move." said Cobra. "But...I play a trap card, Snake Whistle! This card is activated when one of my reptiles are destoryed and it allows me to Special Summon a level 4 or lower reptile monster to the field."

"I also play another trap, Damage Equals Reptile, this card allows me to summon a reptile monster with an equal attack to the damage you inflicted at me! Since that equals 1600 ATK Points, I get to summon Venom Boa and Venom Serpent."

A blue snake with three eyes appeared in the field. This one is Venom Boa.

**ATK: 1600**

Then another snake appeared. This one is green with two heads. This one is Venom Serpent.

**ATK: 1000**

"Remember the field's effect?" asked Cobra. "A Venom Counter gets to appear."

The tiny blue snake appeared and bit Plasma Viceman, making him reduce his ATK points

**ATK: 2800**

**ATK: 2300**

--------------

"Cobalt Eagle, finish this duel and attack directly!" yelled Johan as his eagle did as he commanded.

**LP: 300**

**LP: 0**

The random duelist fell unconscious and Johan continued inside.

--------------

It's now Cobra's turn as he draws. He explains his Venom Serpent's special ability, it can add a token to the opponent's monster.

Another Venom Token appeared and bit the E-Hero, reducing his attack points by 500.

**ATK: 2300**

**ATK: 1800**

"Then I summon Venom Boa's special effect, it allows me to add two more token to the opponent's monster."

Two more came out and reduced its attack points by 1000.

**ATK: 1800**

**ATK: 800**

"NO!" yelled Judai.

_"If I don't do something...I can lose the duel and my soul too...come on...I need help...Johan...help me..."_

* * *

Me: That ends chapter 3! 

Judai: that took...a while.

Me: Hey, this is kinda longer than the first two but...Reviewers...help me with something, should Judai lose or win?

A. LOSE AND MAKE JOHAN KICK COBRA'S SORRY ASS!!!!!

B. Win. It's canon. (screw canon)

Me: Vote and you'll get...a COOKIE!!!!!!!!!!

Judai: Like the reviewers likes cookies...

Me: THEY DO LOVE COOKIES


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Me: OMFG! GUESS WHAT JUDAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Judai: What?

Me: I GOT THE RESULTS!!

Judai: Did A or B win?

Me: ...A.

Judai: -faints-

Me: THANKS FOR REVIEWING AND ALL THE REVIEWERS WILL GET A UNLIMITED SUPPLY OF...SWEETS!!!!!!!

* * *

-still Cobra's turn- 

"After I used the effects of Venom Boa and Venom Serpent, I get to summon Venominon, King of Venomous Serpents!"

The Boa and Serpent got swallowed by red goop and got sucked in. Then a monster with gold Cobra armor appeared.

Judai gasped at the newly played monster.

**ATK: 0**

Judai fell to his knees shaking and shivering.

_"What's this power I feel...it makes me uncomfortable...Johan..."_

-----------------

Johan ran as fast as he could. He finally found the elevator that Cobra and Judai took to the battlefield. But the opening was sealed. He had to find some other entrance. So then he found a staircase so he took the staircase as he went up.

Johan finally made it to the Dueling Field but when he got there, the whole field was shrouded in a black aura.

"Judai...JUDAI!!!!!!!!" he yelled.

---------------

"Judai...JUDAI!!!!!!!" yelled Johan.

"Johan!" replied Judai.

"So you made it..." said Cobra. "We're still in a middle of a duel so butt out."

"Go to hell!" yelled Johan. "Judai is in no condition to duel and yet you still make him duel?! What a cruel person you are."

"Shut up."

-----------------

-Still Cobra's turn-

"Venominon's special effect is that it gain 500 ATK points each for any Reptile Monsters in my graveyard, I have 3 so it gets 1500 ATK points.

**ATK: 0**

**ATK: 1500**

"ATTACK!!!!"

The Venom King's snakes blew poison at Viceman and it got destroyed.

**LP: 4000**

**LP: 3300**

"Ow..." said Judai.

His wounds are starting to reopen.

"I set down one card and end my turn."

-------------------

Soon after Cobra's turn ended, Johan felt a dark power.

_"What is this feeling?" _he thought as Ruby appeared and showed an image on her tail.

It was Cobra shrouded by darkness.

"What...he's being controlled..."

Johan shouted to Cobra

"What is your real intention? What are you thinking? I can see a weird monster inside you, is it controlling you?!"

Cobra just chuckled and the dark portal of the Shadow Realm expanded and it took Johan inside too.

"Jo...han..." said Judai in a painful mood.

"Judai!" he yelled. "Are your wounds reopening?"

"I think...so..."

"I'll give you an answer to your question, nothing, I have no plans whatsoever. I am, however, trying to make a miracle."

"A miracle?"

"By using a certain someone's help."

He uncovered his right sleeve and showed that his right hand is scaly.

"Why is your hand scaly?"

"I'll tell you...I was in a special force army and I was going on a mission to look for something."

"Something?" questioned Judai.

"I didn't what is was but I had to follow our supervisor's orders but then a strong storm made our helicopter crash and I was the only survivor at the time so I went solo. Then I found something in my navigator, it was shaped like an arm and it was talking to me."

"You sure that you weren't hallucinating at that time?" asked Johan.

"No...it said that if I cooperated with it, I get to have Rick back."

"Rick?" questioned Judai.

"My adopted son who died in an accident."

Johan gasped then glared.

"You believe that dead people can be reborn? What are you crazy?"

"I'll do anything to have my son back so DON'T INTERFERE!!!!" yelled Cobra as snakes started to appear.

"Solid Vision Snakes?" questioned Johan.

The snakes started to head towards him.

"JOHAN!!!!!" yelled Judai.

He tried to go to him but his ankles were wrapped in some vines.

"You're not going anywhere."

As the snakes got closer to Johan, Karin the crocodile appeared out of nowhere and scared the snakes away.

"Karin...Jim!"

Jim, Kenzan, Sho and Asuka appeared out of the same stairs Johan came from.

"Solid Vision Snakes?" questioned Asuka.

"As long that person helps me, miracles can happen!" yelled Cobra.

The miracle talk made him sound like a maniac.

_"If I only can get rid of the field..." _thought Judai.

"My turn! Draw!"

* * *

Me: That ends chapter 4! The next two or three chapters still focuses on the duel but it has to end somehow...so...either chapter 6 or 7 will be the end of Judai!!!!!

Judai: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Judai: SAVE ME FROM THIS CRAZY GIRL


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Me: I am so sorry for not updating! My grandparents from Chicago came over and my grandma had to sleep in the computer room! I also had to suffer with my mother who keeps making me sleep at 10:00pm sharp. I was going to update during my 3-day-weekend but...I didn't have time so FORGIVE ME!!!!!!!!

Judai: You're forgiven.

Me: Yay! -hugs Judai- you're the best!

Judai: -blushes- um...uh-hhhhh...

-Johan appears out of nowhere with his evil orange eyes.-

Johan: DON'T TOUCH MY JUDAI-CHAN!!!!

Me: -Let's go- ok...

* * *

_"If I can just get rid of this field..."_ thought Judai. 

"What's wrong Judai?" asked Cobra. "It's your turn."

Judai drew a card from his deck.

"I summon E-Hero Bubbleman in Attack Mode!" he yelled.

A man with heavy blue armor appeared.

**ATK: 800**

"When Bubbleman is the only monster on my field, I can draw two more cards. I play the magic spell, Bubble Rod! This allows me to increase Bubbleman's Attack by 800 and when he is destroyed, I get to draw a card."

**ATK: 800**

**ATK: 1600**

"Then I play a spell card R-Right Justice, this card allows me to destroy any magic/trap cards I can destroy to an equal amount of how many E-heroes I have."

Cobra smirked.

"I knew you would be trying to destroy my Venom Field, I activate a trap, Order of the Serpent, by discarding one card, I can negate your attack!"

He discarded one of his monsters from his hand to the graveyard. The attack was negated.

"What?!" yelled Judai.

"Since another Venom monster is in my grave, I get to add 500 ATK points to my Serpent King."

**ATK: 1500**

**ATK: 2000**

As the brunette struggled, he set down a card and ended his turn. Meanwhile, Cobra's field spell card effect activated making Bubbleman's attack lower.

**ATK: 1600**

**ATK: 1100**

Since it's now Cobra's turn, he draws and said that the Venom Field is very hard to get rid of. After his Venom King easily crushed his Bubbleman making Judai lose 900 LP.

**LP: 3300**

**LP: 2400**

Judai screamed in pain as a tiny bit of his wounds reopened. He was about to lose consciousness.

_"Must...keep...going..." _he thought as it was his turn and he drew.

As in the back area, Johan was extremely worried about Judai.

"If he keeps pushing himself, Aniki will surely lose." said Sho.

"Dammt." said Johan.

Was there any hope for Judai?

"My turn, draw!" yelled Judai as he drew a card.

* * *

Me: Judai's going to lose conscious very soon...and chapter 6 is the chapter where Judai loses (or rather forfeits)

Judai: Grrrrrr...

Me: MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Judai: Meanie...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Me: I've been busy so I didn't have time to update.

Judai: You're forgiven

Me: GX will end around March 26, 5Ds will replace it. CARD GAMES ARE PLAYED ON MOTORBIKES!!!!!! (Just like what TAS Tristan said)

* * *

"I play Neo-Spacian, Aqua Dolphin in attack mode!" yelled Judai. 

**ATK: 600**

"I also play a magic card that lets me sacrifice Aqua Dolphin and change it into Neo Spacian Marine Dolphin!"

Aqua Dolphin, who was a alien dolphin with a light blue body with beige spots. When it changed to Marine Dolphin, the blue area changed into an indigo color but the beige is still there.

**ATK: 900**

"Now...Contact Fusion, Neos and Marine Dolphin! Come forth E-Hero Marine Neos!"

**ATK: 2800**

Sho complimented that Aqua Dolphin evolved from Marine Dolphin to Marine Neos.

Marine Neos' ability is to destroy one card in the opponents hand. It destroyed the card in the far right. The card, as Cobra said, was Venom Snake so his king gets 500 more ATK points.

**ATK: 2000**

**ATK: 2500**

But Marine Neos has 300 more ATK points than the Venom King. Judai commanded his Neos Fusion to attack the Venom King. It successfully destroyed it.

**LP: 2400**

**LP: 2100**

Everyone in the back area is happy that the Venom King is finally destroyed but Cobra started to laugh and said that the Venom King will be back due to a special ability. He removes 1 venom monster from play.

**ATK: 0**

There are 4 Venom Monsters in his grave so he gets 2000 attack points.

**ATK: 0**

**ATK: 2000**

Judai started to pant. He was about to lose conscious.

_"I need to finish this...in time...before...I-_

He fell on his knees panting really hard.

"I don't think...I'll win this duel...I'm sorry everyone...Johan..."

He fell on the side and laid unconscious.

"Heh, that's a forfeit I guess, time for the Shadow Realm to take your soul!" yelled Cobra.

"No wait!" yelled Johan. "I'll fight you in his place, resume the duel!"

Johan removed his duel disk and used Judai's duel disk.

"Let's go, resume duel!"

* * *

Me: GACK! It's short! 

Judai: I guess then...I LOST!!!!! THE UNSTOPPABLE JUDAI YUKI LOST!!!!!

Me: At least Johan's gonna use your deck. I'm very creative I tell you...

Judai: -sighs-


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Me: I've had a writer's block, so I couldn't get this story done in a while...well, now that block is gone, I can get back to finishing this story and this chapter is about Judai's monsters and Johan so the duel takes place in the next chapter.

Judai: -sulking- I lost...

Me: Don't worry, at least Johan will duel for you.

Judai: He doesn't know how to use my cards...

Me: oh...

* * *

"Let's go, resume duel!" yelled Johan.

He stared at the brunette's duel disk for a while.

_"Man...I acted before I thinked...how unlike myself... but...Judai..."_

Johan stared at the unconscious brunette. He was sleeping peacefully like a baby taking a nap in the afternoon. Johan didn't know why...WHY he did that. 

_"I guess this is what love does..."_ he thought as he sighed for a bit.

Then the Duel Disk glowed a very bright light (that rhymes!) was enveloping Johan and soon...he was taken to a white space.

"Where am I?" he questioned.

He saw Judai in front of him. Johan yelled out his name and went up to him. He checked his pulse. It was there. 

"He's in a very deep sleep." said a deep voice.

Johan turned to see an alien with abs. It was a white alien with blue eyes. It appeared along with Hane Kuriboh.

"Neos! Hane Kuriboh!" yelled the blunette.

Neos and Hane Kuriboh walked up to Johan and the unconscious Judai. Neos stated to touch him and Johan did and he proclaimed that Judai was very cold.

"I'm sorry to say this but...Judai really did lose his soul." said Neos. "Now...you're the only hope. Use Judai's deck."

Every one of Judai's monsters appeared.

"This boy will save Judai, please, obey him and let him win." said Neos.

Everyone nodded and they disappeared. Johan turned to look at Judai. He whispered-

"I will win and I will save you."

The Duel Disk glowed and went back to reality.

"Are you planning on daydreaming on your turn?" asked Cobra.

Johan shook his head.

"My turn, draw!" he yelled.

* * *

Me: Sorry, I was busy and I didn't have time to update

Judai: You always say that.

Me: It's because of school and busy weekends.

Judai: Sure...

Me: Anyhow, haven't you noticed that all heroes in Yugioh have a 'Yu' in their names and have multi-hair color? (Meaning YUgi motou, blonde and red hair, Judai YUki, brown and orange hair, and Fuudo YUUsei, blonde and blue hair)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Me: Finally I get to do chapter 8

Judai: -sob- GX is over

Me: Don't say that, I'll always be a GX fan even if I like or hate Yugioh 5Ds

Judai: Wow...

* * *

"Duel!" yelled Johan. "Draw."

Johan drew a card and looked at it. It was Juda's Card Gunner card.

"I'll play Card Gunner in Attack Mode!"

**ATK: 400**

_"For an odd reason...it feels like I can hear Judai's voice calling out to me telling me what to do..." _thought Johan as he ignored Cobra's comment about how weak Card Gunner's attack points were.

"Card Gunner's effect, discard 3 cards from the top of Judai's deck, it can gain 1500 ATK points."

**ATK: 400**

**ATK: 1900**

"That won't work either." said Cobra. "My Monster has 2500 and Card Gunner's effect only lasts for a turn."

**ATK: 1900**

**ATK: 400**

The recurring blue venom snakes appeared and bit Card Gunner and made it reduce its ATK Points.

**ATK: 400**

**ATK: 0**

"Since Card Gunner's attack is 0, it is destroyed!"

Card Gunner exploded and Johan proclaimed that when its destroyed, he can draw a card.

"Turn end."

_"With no monsters protecting me...I'm sure I'll lose..." _thought Johan.

He turned and stared at Judai, who was still unconscious behind him.

_"No matter what...even if I lose and your soul is taken away, I will still protect your souless body." _

It's Cobra's turn. His monster starts to attack him directly and Johan stated that Necro's Guardna's effect can negate his attack by removing him from play. The Necro Guardna card came out of his graveyard and Johan removed it and it negated the attack. Johan threw the card at Judai making land next to him. Cobra sets a card down and ends his turn.

_"Johan." _said a very recongizable voice.

Johan can easily recongize it as-

"Judai?!"

* * *

Me: Heh, this is FANFICTION!! I'm unleashing my imagination

Judai: -sweatdrops- random...

Me: IS NOT RANDOM


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9

Me: Even though the chapters are short, reviewers still love this story so I'm going to try my best to make this a good story for spiritshipping fans out there. Sadly...I must tell you this news...this is the...second-to-last chapter.

Judai: Oh no! Why?

Me: Because all stories need to have an end and it's fairly long.

Judai: Lame excuse, GIMME A REAL ANSWER!!

Me: ...um...NO

_"Judai!" _thought Johan.

He turned to see his lover. He was struggling to get up.

"W-Wait, you're...alive??" stammered Cobra in surprise.

"Yes, I am." said Judai. "Johan, my duel disk."

Johan gave the brunette boy the duel disk. Judai decided to finish the duel once and for all. He dueled Cobra without any pains. After the duel, a really funny thing happened. A weird glow appeared around Cobra then a spirit appeared. It looked like some mutated thing with a giant eyeball.

"You failed me." it said. "This will be your punishment!"

The same weird glow appeared then Cobra started to hallucinate.

"Ricky..." he said with tears.

As the vision of Ricky was only a memory, he was fooled by it and walked from where he was standing to the edge and fell off.

"OMG, COBRA'S DEAD!" yelled Sho.

The weird thing disappeared and then the ground started to shake and Duel Academy started to shake. Everyone closed their eyes and when they opened them, they figured out their new surroundings.

They weren't in Earth anymore.

* * *

Me: That was too short but still, I updated.

Judai: Chyeah, I hate you.

Me: Why?

Judai: Because this is the second-to-last chapter


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Me: LAST CHAPTER!! For the spiritshipping fans out there, here's a gift, a LEMON scene, so fan-girl this all you like.

* * *

It's been three days since the Duel Academia has been in the other world. It's been really complicated since there is a food shortage and people are being sick nowadays...but still, Johan and Judai were in Judai's dorm talking about food.

"Ugh, Johan-kun, I'm hungry!" yelled Judai.

The blunette chuckled. "Well...I am too."

"I want to go to the cafeteria and eat!"

Johan stated that he can't because of what Dorothy said about the food shortage. Judai only pouted and sat on his bed. Johan chuckled again and sat next to the brunette.

"Anyways...I'm bored..." said Johan.

"What does boredom have to do with-mmmph!" shouted Judai as he was cut off by Johan slamming his lips to Judai's warm ones.

They cut off after minutes of it. Judai stammered and asked why he did that.

"I'm bored..." he said again. "I want to play with you."

"W-wh-mmph!"

Judai was cut off again by the same lips that attacked him. The blunette shoved him so the little brunette was lying on the ground. After they cut off, Judai try to get back up but Johan refused and started to strip him off of his clothes. When he was done, the brunette blushed as he was shirtless and he could feel the cold air of the room. Johan started to play with one of his nipples.

"Nnnnghhhh." moaned Judai as Johan sucked the other nipple.

As Judai was moaning, he was distracted by Johan putting lotion on his fingers. Judai was wondering why he was doing that as he noticed that he was completely naked.

"J-Johan!!" he yelled.

Johan pressed his warm lips against his and slid his fingers in his member. Judai was struggling to get free but Johan's free arm was playing with his nipple. As the emerald eyed teen was trying to find his sweet spot, Judai got his hand and pushed Johan off. Johan was puzzled.

"What did you do that for?" asked Johan.

"There...was someone watching..." said Judai.

Johan looked around the room and no one was there.

"There's nobody here..." replied Johan.

"My...imagination..."

Judai put his clothes back on and Asuka appeared.

"Dorothy-san wants to give food out now." she said. "Let's go eat."

Judai, being realy happy, rushed out the room grasping Johan's wrist as they left.

What they didn't know that Judai was right. There was someone in the room but only Judai sensed this. The same monster eyeball appeared tranparently.

"Judai..." it said as it disappeared.

* * *

Me: The final chapter!!

Judai: Thank you fans for enjoying this story!!

Johan: Thank you!!

Me: -gives out all the fans a year supply of cookies- Thank you very much!!


End file.
